


Love to Keep Me Warm

by Calligraphy



Series: Monster High = Mixed Breed Series [3]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Christmas Eve, Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Heath is Jackson's cousin, Hetero, M/M, Slash, Special Presents, Title is based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Christmas time and everyone's enjoying it to the fullest. From holiday shopping to holiday vacations everyone has plans, everyone has something special in store. And of course another holiday aspect to look forward to is the gift giving. This is something that Romulus and Jackson are especially planning to take part in. However, before they can give each other their special presents, they have to help Abbey and Heath with their own special presents for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope that you'll enjoy my latest Romulson story. And before anyone asks, yes the title is based off Frank Sinatra's "I've got My Love to keep Me Warm". I couldn't help myself! But once you get to main point of the story you'll see why I choose that song as the theme. And Michael Bolla is a pun on Michael Buble.

__**Snow, decorations, gifts, jingle bells and a tree. If it was any other time this would seem like an odd list of words to say. But its not any other time. In one day, it would be a very special time that everyone looks forward to. And that day is Christmas!  It was a long time coming but everyone's favorite holiday of the year will soon be upon them. However before they enjoy the holiday they must make ready for it. And there are four steps of preparations that need to be accomplished before one can celebrate Christmas. Step one is planning, step two is shopping, step three is decorating and step four is wrapping. Once these steps are completed all you have to do is relax and wait for Christmas morning. Then comes the really fun part of the holidays; Gift giving. There are few feelings in the world that can match the joy of seeing someone smile so brightly when you give them their special gift. Your heart starts to warm and you feel like you're on top of the world. And for two certain monsters they were feeling quite on top of the world right now. Jackson Jekyll and Romulus Lupine have been working hard at their Christmas gifts for each other since early October. And now they're finally ready to present them to each other on their double date at the Michael Bolla concert with Heath and Abbey. However, while Jackson and Romulus had their presents ready, Abbey and Heath were another story.**  
  
"Romulus, dude, you have to help me! This is a zero margin for error situation!" Heath exclaimed as he burst into the rec room of the school and shook Romulus. The alpha werewolf grabbed the fire elemental's hands and pushed him back.  
  
"Whoa, Heath, slow down! What's a zero margin for error situation?" Romulus asked.  
  
"Its my Christmas gift for Abbey! I've been going through all sorts of ideas and I can't choose which one to use." Heath explained.  
  
"Oh. That is kind of a zero margin for error situation. Well, how many ideas do you have to choose from?" Romulus asked.  
  
"I have the list right here." Heath said and took out a piece of paper from his clawsity jacket. Romulus didn't think it was much...until Heath unfolded it and the paper grew by four feet. The silver wolf blinked his eyes once in shock before shaking his head.  
  
"Well, that's quite a long list." Romulus said.  
  
"I know! And our double date _and_ Christmas start at midnight! I need to make up the perfect gift in ten hours!" Heath exclaimed and, because of his distress, his normally red fiery hair was turning blue.  
  
"Heath, calm down. We'll figure this out out. I'll help you go through the list." Romulus said.  
  
"You will?" Heath asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
"Of course I will. Its an Alpha's job to help out his back, immediate and friends otherwise." Romulus stated. Heath's hair then turned back to red and went aflame with joy and he hugged the silver wolf.

"Romulus! You're fangtastic! How can I thank you for saving my bacon?" Heath asked.

"Turn down the flame and don't make me a hot dog." Romulus said, already sweating from Heath's intense flame.

"Oh. Heh, sorry about that dude." Heath said apologetically and backed off.

_Meanwhile, at the Creepeteria..._

Jackson was in the Creepeteria, working on some homework before the next bell rang. As he worked he didn't hear someone approach him from behind. He only noticed when a cold hand touched his shoulder. The half-blood gave a startled shout and turned to see Abbey.   
  
"Please pardon, Jackson. Did not mean to cause you startling." Abbey said.

"Its okay Abbey. I was just really focused on my work. So what can I do for you?" Jackson asked.

"Am having conflicting problem. Am trying to make perfect Christmas gift for Heath before double date. Have idea but need assistance to make it so that it doesn't freeze him. Figured asking you, as you are good with testing things, would be best." Abbey said.

"Oh I see. Well I'm sure I could help you out with your gift for Heath, Abbey. We still have time before our double date." Jackson said. This made Abbey smile and she hugged the half-blood.

"Am most appreciated, Jackson. Will be arriving at your house with sketches and materials for gift after school." Abbey said.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you then." Jackson said.

_**Some time later the final school bell rang, and the students piled out. Everyone wished one another a good holiday tomorrow. Romulus left with Heath to go over his list of gift ideas while Abbey left with Jackson to help design her gift with no fear of harming Heath. First, let's check in on the alpha werewolf and fire elemental.** _

"No offense, Heath, but I don't know how you thought Abbey would like a fire dragon blow dryer." Romulus said as he looked over the list.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. I was trying my hand at innovating." Heath said in his defense.

"Was the real volcano lava s'mores maker your hand at innovating, too?" Romulus asked with a grin and the fire elemental blushed and coughed nervously.

"Uh, actually I meant to scratch that out." Heath said.

"Well, so far I haven't seen something simple that we could work with...Wait, what's this?" Romulus asked.  
  
"What's what?" Heath asked back.

"This last idea on the list." Romulus said as he moved the list to Heath's side of the table and showed him the last idea on the list.  
  
"Oh that? That was just a dumb idea. I forgot all about it until you showed me actually." Heath said.  
  
"Actually, Heath, I think this would be perfect for Abbey." The alpha werewolf said.  
  
"You really think so?" Heath asked.  
  
"Yeah. She'll totally love and its simple to make." Romulus said.  
  
"Hmm...I guess you're right. Maybe Abbey would dig this present." Heath said.  
  
"Plus its no harm to her...Unlike the real volcano lava s'mores maker." Romulus said with a grin and Heath pursed his lips and blushed.  
  
"I was trying my best!" The fire elemental exclaimed.  
  
**_Well Romulus has managed to help Heath with his gift woes. Let's see if Jackson is so lucky with Abbey._**

"Is hopeless, Jackson. The concert is in five hours and I need four hours just to get ready. I'll never have Heath's present ready in time. Thanks for trying though." Abbey said.  
  
"No, there's still a chance Abbey. There must be something that we missed." Jackson said as he went over the sketches.  
  
"Don't beat self up, Jackson. You tried your best. Perhaps I'll just get Heath little Christmas soldier. It may not be much outside but its what's inside that matters, after all." The abominable ghoul said. Suddenly Jackson looked up at her in shock, as if her words stunned him.  
  
"Abbey, say that again." Jackson said.  
  
"What, its what's inside that matters?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Yes! That's it! Its what's inside that matters...And its what was inside that was the problem." Jackson said as he stroked his chin in thought.  
  
"What are you meaning?" Abbey asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. But first we have work to do." Jackson said.

_**And so, in their own little ways Jackson and Romulus managed to help Abbey and Heath make up their perfect gifts. And the monsters in question were very happy with how they turned out. They couldn't thank their friends enough but the thanks would have to be en route to the concert. Heath and Romulus were the first pair to arrive and soon came along Jackson and Abbey. When the teens saw their respective sweetheart they embraced each other.** _

"Merry Christmas, Romulus." Jackson said with a smile as he held onto his beau.  
  
"Right back at ya, Jackson." Romulus said as he nuzzled Jackson's face.  
  
"You always manage to warm me up more than my own flame, Abbey." Heath said brightly.  
  
"And you bring about pleasant chill for me, Heath." Abbey said.  
  
"You two ready for the Michael Bolla concert?" Romulus asked.  
  
"Sure, but first we should all exchange gifts." Jackson said.  
  
"Yes. Is still time left before concert starts." Abbey said.  
  
Each couple exchanged their gifts, Jackson giving Romulus his gift and vice versa and Heath and Abbey doing the same. Jackson and Abbey opened their gifts first and gasped. Abbey got a cool lava lamp with heart shaped lava bubbles inside while Jackson got a plush, soft and long silver scarf. Then Romulus and Heath opened their gifts and were just as surprised. Heath's present was a new handheld game console made from pure ice and Romulus' gift was a new pair of gold dogs tags with one baring the Yin symbol and the second baring the Yang symbol, hanging on a purple braided leather cord.  
  
"Wow, Jackson! This is so cool." Romulus said as he put on the chain.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I thought you'd like a new pair of dog tags after you lost your old ones. And so I got them engraved with the Yin & Yang symbol and used a cord in your favorite color." Jackson explained, then looked at his scarf. "But this scarf, its like no material I've ever seen."  
  
"That's cause I made it from my own fur." Romulus said and Jackson looked up in surprise.  
  
"You really did?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Yeah. I always wanted you to have a little piece of me, and this seemed like the perfect idea." Romulus said and wrapped the scarf around his boyfriend's neck.  
  
"Thank you, Romulus." Jackson said happily.  
  
"And you made a game console out of your own ice, Abbey?" Heath asked.  
  
"Yes I did. Was very difficult to make as well, but Jackson helped out. Now you can play your games and not worry about them overheating. Also won't melt in your hands or freeze game." Abbey explained.  
  
"Wow, that's so clawesome of you Abbey. And speaking of help, Romulus helped me make your gift. I know how you say you like the old fashioned stuff but I had so many ideas I couldn't choose. But he found that lava lamp idea I wrote down and so I made you one with my own flame." Heath said.  
  
"For fire monster, Heath, you are very cool." Abbey said and gave Heath a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well now that we exchanged gifts, let's head for the concert. I can hear them starting." Romulus said and he and Heath led Abbey and Jackson into the stadium.  
  
**_And so another happy holiday has come to an end. As the two couples took their seats in the concert Michael Bolla appeared on stage and the dragon monster sang a remake of Frank Siren's "I've got My Love to keep Me Warm". The couples couldn't help but smile at the song and cuddle more, as they could very well relate to it._**


End file.
